After Goodbye
by Darkest-Year
Summary: When an accident at the station happens just as Rachel's about to depart occurs, the Glee club realizes that it was no accident and that something very dark and strange was happening in Lima. Especially when they start to see people of their own town starting to turn into misshapen, dark creatures that may be demons. PROLOGUE IS UP.


**Prologue: The Crater**

It was all blank for a short while. A still silence hung in the air through the black out, and only seemed to drone on as Rachel regained consciousness.

She opened her eyes, seeing a large blur of gray below her. She took a moment to close her eyes once more, trying to concentrate and regain her focus in her eyes, with an uneasy quiet swarming around her. She couldn't hear any of the passengers, nor the sounds of the train moving. When she opened her eyes once again, her focus seemed to return to her as she stood slowly up and began to try and stand up. Her body felt exhausted and a little numb, and her head was grieving with a headache. As she stood up and began to look around the area with her clear sight, she was astounded by what she saw.

The station, which she had gone to in her reluctant trip to New York to chase her dream, was in ruins, with it standing on a hill much higher than her like building. It hit her as she continued looking around, seeing the train completely trashed in the hole she was in and many passengers lying dead in the crater, that somehow the road must have fallen. Yet she knew from the smoke lines in the sky and the fact there were pieces of more than just the tracks and the train that it wasn't only her ride than had been in an accident. Something had happened over her as well, which meant that all her friends very well could be hurt.

She tried to yell out, to see if any of them would respond, but no audible noise came out. As Rachel put her hands to her eyes and touched them, she realized she had gone deaf. Whether or not it was temporary she wasn't sure, but a sad thought crept into her head that, if she was deaf, what would happen to her voice if she couldn't her it?

For the first time since she rose up, Rachel looked at herself and realized that despite some of the numbness she felt in her body, she looked bad. Her white stockings were ripped and she could see small stains of blood, though whether or not it was her's she couldn't tell since she saw no visible wounds, and her red jacket she was wearing was ripped and torn all over the place that it had no point in even being worn. She reached the top of her hand and began to rub her hand over her hair and on her scalp, feeling the hat was gone but no wounds and no blood on her hands when she brought them to her eyes.

It all seemed like too much at once, and she hunched over, nearly falling from her unstable balance, and vomited, though she couldn't tell if it was from the panic, the death all around her and the destruction, or the fact that maybe fate was sending her a sign that she was doomed to forever be in Lima through some sick, cruel joke.

Rachel, taking a moment to breathe and not to panic, threw her jacket off and tried to calm down. If what she was seeing was truly there and not some sort of illusion her mind was conjuring up, the train and track had been blown up and created this crater she had to get out of, leaving mounds of bodies lying about that were clearly nowhere near recovering from their fragile state of being deceased, she realized she was the only survivor.

Rachel Berry was in a crater full of bodies of people she never knew and now never would, and for once in her life started to truly fear the idea of being alone with the idea that she may have been the only survivor from the entire station. She looked up around her, trying to find a stable area to climb up from, and began to make her way up. She had to go up, go back up to where the station was and see. She had to be sure herself.

_"__You're going to get on that train, and you're going to go to New York, and you're going to be a star."_

Finn's voice was echoing in her head, and it was the boost she needed. even though it looked like a steep climb, and her legs felt like jello, she reached out and took a hold with her right hand and began to climb. Rachel Berry was a star, and stars wouldn't give up in a crisis like this; no matter what, she was going to keep pushing on because one fear kept plaguing her mind.

_"__Without me.__"_

She couldn't bear the idea that Finn Hudson may be dead.


End file.
